The Remnant of the Eon line
by Sreym Sallad
Summary: Marty is in Remnant, he may be a master martal artest but he will need to know the lay of the land first. Teen!Marty;mature!marty


AN: For those who read the original chapter, Sorry for Changing the first chapter but I decided to rewrite it to make it better and just replace the original chapter scince the story has not progressed very far. For everyone else I welcome you, hope you enjoy your expiriance, and the send your ideas my way.

Prompt: Marty took on the old General and won; however, the force used had unexpected consequences. The final Meteor Strike that Marty used forced him to someplace he has never been or heard of.

The dull throbbing was probably what woke me up. Oh, hell, who am I kidding. It was the dull throbbing that woke me up. If you have never woken up in that way, count yourself lucky because that is not a way you want to get up. Depending on your soreness it can ether drive you to grudgingly get up or make you want to slit your wrists.

Thankfully, or not depending on how you view it, I, Marty Head of the House of Eon, was only sore enough to drive me to get up. Thanks to the training I had given to me from both my adoptive father and from the Master, I instinctively started casing my surroundings. 'OK, I woke up laying on the ground, nothing unusual about that. There appears to be grass all around me, surprisingly normal; considering it was one of the first plants to come back after the Titans. I appear to be standing in a grove of trees, though I can't see beyond them.' I thought as I was picking myself up… 'Wait, Trees? Only the obscenely wealthy and the government have trees. We have been working on getting the tree populations up since the Titan wars. The Titans had, in their rampage, destroyed upward of 95% of all plant life. We were only still breathing due to the atmosphere generators. Any ways I must be in some rich guy's garden. Hopefully nobody spots me as I get out of here.' Before now I had never been in a true forest, sure there was the 'Bamboo Forest' but that technically did not count because bamboo is not a tree it is a grass. I could still survive just it would throw me off my game for a while, if I even stayed in the grove.

"Well, shit." I said in response to the realization of where I was. Noticing my mistake of talking I quickly hide. Not even if I had managed to defeat the General would I be safe too enter one of the few Tree reserves without an armed guard and hazmat suits. The largest I had heard of through my government friends was about six and a quarter (6) acres. After waiting long enough to know nobody was coming I decided to climb the tree to get a layout of where I was.

I promptly fell out of the tree.

It was NOT the grove I thought it was. Nope! It was an entire forest. Not even the government "forests". A true FOREST. One that stretches on for miles. This one specifically stretched on until it hit the base of some mountains on one side and the others was hidden by the curve of the planet. The mountains were around 50 miles away, sure I can cover that shortly but it does not change the fact that this is the new largest forest I know of. If I didn't know that I had the highest security clearance, especially for a civilian, I would say that the government was lying to us. That and my own network of spy satellites that catalog all of the planet's surface once, at least, yearly.

"Well, I am not on my planet anymore. At least not how I remember it. The possibilities are, in order from weirdest to most unlikely, Multiversal Travel, Time Travel/Coma, and Getting tossed through the universe. Well thankfully my ancestor was really into thinking ahead and built an operating system into the fist and the family had only upgraded it from where it started, that means that if it had to utilize the rebreather it would have logged it." I said sitting up and opening the diagnostics panel on the fist. Scrolling through the options and then through the operations log only revealed the data that one would expect from passing out due to blunt force trauma, albeit at a higher level then what most people could survive. "Well that rules out getting launched through space. And if the clock on this didn't get damaged I'd saw I was only out for a couple hours. Looks like Multiverse Travel is the only explanation that isn't debunked."

Being a descendant of the Greatest ADHD Patient, there was no chance that I would sit still. I decided that I would head north until I could ether find a river to follow or I find a settlement. And so I leaped up into the nearest tree and began leaping from tree to tree. Back before I went traveling with Ally and also whenever we got separated I always leap where ever I was going, unless I had to walk for others or to not draw attention to myself. Other than the one time we used the high-speed setting on Momma Orange's robots, I always traveled faster that way. Now with the training I had I could probably propel myself faster but I decided to travel at an almost abysmally slow twenty five miles per hour, had to take in the sights while I could. I always wanted to see a forest, and with all the smells and the non-polluted atmosphere it certainly surpasses the tales that I have heard.

About a hour after I started my travel I saw small plume of smoke about three clicks off my nine o' clock. 'ether there's people over there or that is the start of a forest fire, in any case I should head over there.' I thought. Lunging forward and grabbing on to a tree trunk I sent myself in the direction of the plume. After about four minutes I stop my movement because I sensed movement. Looking around I spot a couple guys walking on what seems to be a random path but if you take a second to analyze it you see that it would create a rough circle around the plume of smoke.

'Guards.' I thought.

If there was a patrol that meant they had something to protect, whether that be people, an object, or a place. You didn't just put guards on something that didn't need protected. Moving more carefully I moved closer to the plume and, while making sure to stay out of sight, I eventually came across a wall. Not a tall or strong wall, more of something to keep animals out. Built much stronger but seemed to do the same job if the scratch marks were any indication. Knowing it would be seen as suspicious If I came not through their entrance, I started circling around. I made sure to stay out of clear sight of the wall but made sure I could still see it, didn't want to accidentally miss their entrance. After a couple minutes of circling I find the Entrance and a small 'path' leading to it. The 'path' at very least gets minimal, if any, vehicle traffic. I leap down to the path roughly 15 meters from the entrance, probably surprising the people at the gate by basically appearing on the path due to the speed I moved at.

I slowly walk towards the entrance, keeping an eye out for any individuals paying attention to me. As I approach the gate it opens revealing a small group individuals that look at least battle hardened lead by a woman wearing a kimono and a white bone mask with what seems to be a Odachi. 'Knowing the family luck, these are bandits.' I think.

"Hello! It is good to see someone else out here!" I call to them, "I seem to have misplaced myself If you could simply point me in the direction of the nearest settlement I can be out of your hair."

"If I did that you could lead a huntsmen back to us. There is no way I'd do that." the Lady with the lovely big sword said.

"I would never! Not to mention I landed in this world about a day ago so I would have no pull and would be more suspicious than if you were to walk straight up to a head of state."

"World? Do you know about the two gods?" the woman says reaching for the sword resting on her hip.

"Gods? Do they exist here? Last I heard of such beings was in an ancient history class on the society of a hundred years previously." I say recalling the lessons I was given by the Master. "The last Religion to exist on my world was christianity and that was monotheistic."

"Hmmm. Boy, do you wish to see how you stack against the warriors of this world?" The Woman says relaxing slightly at my words.

" It would be interesting. I would also like to get some information on this world. I would not be good for me to walk into a city without knowing anything." I say.

Gesturing to follow, she turns around and tells her subordinates to disperse and they follow her order. I wisely choose to follow behind her.

AN: I just remembered to do this. If you want to use my prompts just Pm me that you are and credit me in your story. I personaly don't mind when you use it I just don't like people who don't give credit where it is due.


End file.
